deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Undead RVD/Deadpool vs The Crow
Deadpool: the immortal Mercenary who showed to be both deadly and annoying VS The Crow: The vengeful Revenant that left behind a trail of dead criminals WHO IS DEADLIEST The Weapons deadpool_kicking_ass.jpg|"And now, I'M better at whatever Wolverine does!" -Deadpool Dynasty Forge 28.5 Daimyo F F Shobu Katana in Mokko Cherry Theme.jpg|Duel Katanas Beretta-Inox.jpg|Berretta 92FS Inox Deadpool-MP5K.jpg|"Deadpool's Gun" Sai full.jpg|Sais Deadpool Deadpool enters the battle with: *Duel Katanas for Melee *Duel Beretta 92FS Inox for Mid Range *HK MP5K for Long Range *Sais for Special THE_CROW_II.jpg|"Victims; aren't we all..."- The Crow S&WModel629.jpg|S&W 629 Taurus-PT92AF.jpg|Taurus PT92 Mossberg500Cruiser.jpg|Mossberg 500 Cruiser Switchblades.jpg|Switch Blade The Crow The Crow Enters the match with *Katana for Melee *Taurus PT92 and S&W 629 for Mid Range *Mossberg 500 Cruiser for Long Range *Switch Blade for Spacial Powers, X-Factors and Weaknesses Deadpool *Regeneration: Deadpool possesses a superhuman healing factor derived from that of the mutant Wolverine that allows him to regenerate damaged or destroyed bodily tissue with far greater speed and efficiency than an ordinary human. Deadpool is able to heal injuries such as slashes, puncture wounds, bullet wounds, and severe burns within moments. His healing factor is significantly more powerful than Wolverines as he can regrow missing limbs and organs and has survived blades to the head. He is, however vulnerable to decapitation. It won't kill him but it will incapacitate him. *Super Human Physical Attributes: Deadpool's physical attributes surpass that of the best human athlete, having peak human strength (able to lift up to 800 lbs), super human stamina (able to fight for several days before suffering from fatigue)and super human agility, reflexes and speed (greater than the best human athlete). *Teleporter: Deadpool has a teleporting device that allows him to move from place to place. In this battle, he can use it to move from location in the battle ground to location. **I wasn't going to include the teleporter, but at the end, Deadpool LOVES his teleporter. Got to give him the teleporter. *Master Martial Artist: Deadpool is an extraordinary hand-to-hand combatant and is a master in multiple unarmed combat techniques. He has been shown fighting such amazingly skilled fighters as Wolverine and Taskmaster and even defeating them in hand to hand combat. This shows that Deadpool himself is among the most skilled fighters in the Marvel universe, although in some fights it has been attributed to him being unpredictable because of his insanity. *Master Assassin: He is a master of assassination techniques, espionage methods, covert operations, infiltration methods, escape artistry, marksmanship, and is highly skilled with many bladed weapons (frequently carrying two swords strapped to his back), and a number of other weapons including firearms. *Experienced: Deadpool has been in the mercenary business for years. He has fought multiple super heroes and villains and on several occasions have bested them. *Weakness-Insanity: Deadpool's mind is very unstable and will frequently hallucinate and enter fits of violence. However, this is rather uncommon The Crow *Regeneration: The Crow is able to regenerate multiple bullet wounds at a time and is able to heal a shot to the head. However, it is very hard to find what level it is at since he had never lost a limb. He may be vulnerable to decapitation. *Super Human Physical Attributes: While they are at par in most areas, The Crow is significantly stronger than Deadpool. *Pain Resistance: Becouse he is undead, the Crow feels no pain. While Deadpool can heal as many wounds as the Crow, he tries to avoid them since they still hurt him. The Crow will not go down do to pain. *The Crow: The Crow can use his crow to survey the area and see what it sees. This gives him an advantage when looking for his enemies. *Expert Stalker and Tracker: With the help of his crow, he is able to use the darkness to track and hunt down his foes. *Determination: The Crow seeks vengeance. Because of this, he will never give up. *Weakness: The Crow: The Crow's crow is their connection between life and death. If it is to be harmed or killed, the Crow will loose his immortality and regenerating powers. **this weakness, while not touched upon in the first comic, was made canon in future Crow comics. I decided to ad it in. Stats Deadpool vs The Crow 83 - Strength/ Durability - 95 Deadpool is a very strong and tough individual. However, The Crow's strength and durability are at super-human levels 80 - Intelligence - 80 Neither warrior can beat the other in intellect. The Crow has made few stupid mistakes but at the same time showed few brilliant moments. Deadpool has shown to be very stupid at times but also very smart at others. 97 - Skill - 86 The Crow is a very deadly adversary and his powers allow him to use weapons he never used before with surprising effect. However, he relies on his powers more than his skill. Deadpool, on the other hand, has many skills. He is trained in several forms of martial arts and is trained in using his weapons. Also, just like the Crow, He is able to use before unused weapons with deadly effectiveness 100- Experience - 80 The Crow has mainly fought non-super human criminals. While he killed many of them, none of them are like Deadpool. Deadpool, though, has fought many super human fighters. He has even beaten the likes of Wolverine and Taskmaster, feats that the crow cannot top 68 - Mental Health - 70 One would think that Deadpool would loose by a landslide, since he will frequently have hallucinations. However, the Crow did cut himself and drew a picture of the Cat in the Hat with his blood on a wall while chanting out "The Cat in the Hat. The Cat in the Hat." Yeah. The Crow only wins because his madness is usually kept hidden while Deadpool's is all over the place. 82 - Pain Tolerance - 100 Deadpool can take a bit of a beating but he sure doesn't like it. The Crow, however, doesn't feel any pain. The only pain he can feel is of his past. 100 - Regeneration - 99 While both warriors have equally powerful healing abilities, The Crow's healing factor has one weakness: the crow. If it is harmed or killed, he will not be able to heal. Deadpool doesn't have this weakness. Deadpool wins in regeneration, but only slightly. Situation Where: The Battle Ground The two will battle in an old facility. There will be plenty of high spots and plenty of places to hide. The building will be high enough for the Crow's crow to look around What: The Weapons The Crow's weapons will have been taken off some goons he killed. Deapool's weapons are bought and will likely have spare ammo. Why: The Reason Why would these two be fighting? Deapool has been hired to eliminate the Crow before the Crow takes revenge on Deadpool's client. How: The Rules For Deadpool to win, he must either decapitate the Crow or injure his crow, which will leave him vulnerable. For the Crow to win, he must either decapitate him ore put out enough damage to incapacitate him. Notes *Comment based Voting **Good votes with good reasoning are one full vote **OK votes with OK reasoning are half votes **Crap Votes with no reasoning are none *sources: **http://marvel.wikia.com/Deadpool_%28Wade_Wilson%29 **http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Crow_%28comics%29 *The Crow in this battle will not be the original Crow but one with a similar backstory The Battle Outside an old falling apart factory, a crow flies over it. It then flies around and down towards a man dressed in black with dark masque style face paint. He walks into the building, looking for something. He walks upstairs and kicks down the door of the offices. He finds a chair facing away from him... with someone in it. A whimpering voice can be heard from behind it: "Dear god, I hope that freak knows what he's doing." The man in black twirls the chair around to find a quivering punk. He speaks to him with a calm yet unnerving voice. "Hello, sir. You must be Grey-Dog. I have a question for you: Are you afraid to die?" "Don't kill me, man! I didn't do anything to you!" "That's what a young couple thought when you and your friends tormented them. You gunned down the man and raped and murdered his girl. Oh, You don't deserve to talk like that." "Oh, God!" "Don't worry, your good buddy, the Crow, will send your friends to hell to join you" The Crow then pulled out his S&W 629 from his pocket and pointed it at his head. Grey-Dog screamed out, "SAVE ME, YOU GOD DAMN RED SUIT FREAK!" "Did someone call me?" The Crow turned around to find a man dressed in a read suit pointing a MP5K at the Crow. "I can't have filling that poor ugly mofo with bullets. I promised him that I wouldn't let you shoot him." "And who are you?" "I'm the Crimson Assassin. I am the Merc with a Mouth. I AM .... D-E-A-D-P-O-O-L. What's that spell? DEADPOOL!" Deadpool then fires out a burst of rounds at the Crow. However, the Crow leaps out of the way and the bullets tear through Grey-Dog. "Oops." The Crow then leaps at Deapool and pushes him with himself off the second story into the factory bellow. Deadpool is able to land on his feet and the Crow the same. The Deadpool again fires his MP5K, this time hitting the Crow several times in the chest. He is then bewildered by him still standing. "Hey, I shot you. Y U NO DEAD? You got a vest under that Matrix coat?" "Maybe. Maybe not. Why are we still fighting when you client is dead?" "Hes not my client. Besides, I didn't promis him that I''' wouldn't shot him." Deadpool and the Crow start fireing at each other, with Deapool dodging the Crow's revolver rounds and the Crow taking it without worry. Deadpool decides to hide in the factory behind the boxes and old machinery. The Crow throw away his empty revolver and and begins looking for the Crimson Assassin. As he is looking around, a crow flies over, searching for the red menace. However, the Crow's search is cut short when Deadpool teleports right in front of him with his MP5K pointing at the Crow's head. "Aha!" click. The gun is out of ammo. "Spank you very much, narrator." The Crow pulls out his Mossberg 500 Cruiser from his coat and blasts Deadpool, sending him flying, loosing his MP5K and breaking his teleporter. The Crow puts the shotgun over his shoulder. "Good night." "I'm not dead." "What?!" "I'm getting better." Deadpool flips back up and returns to the maze of boxes and machinery. Deadpool finds a good place to hide when a crow appears. It stares at him. "Oh, hey, little birdy. How's your day going?" A shotgun blast rips past Deadpool's head, nearly taking it off. Deadpool reacts by pulling out his Duel Beretta 92FS Inox and returns fire. "Bang. Bang bang bang. Bang bang." Deadpool dodges the Crow's shotgun and the Crow runs out of ammo. He discardes the gun and pulls out his Taurus PT92 and fires back. In the mist of the Gun fight, Deadpool accidently hits a crate and halted The Crow takes this to his advantege and fires a bullet into Deadpool's Head. Luckily, Deadpool's healing factor kicks in and he regenerates it instantly. "What the?" "Ha Ha. You didn't expect me to survive a head shot. If its any constellation, it did hurt like hell. MY TURN!" Deadpool fires are the Crow's head. "BOOM! HEAD-SH.." However, the Crow regenerates it too. "What? You got a healing factor like me?.... Are you my long lost brother?" The Crow fires back at Deadpool and Deadpool decides to retreat, needing to re-think his plan. At the Same time, the crow flies by and lands at Deadpool's location. This time, Deadpool isn't as nice. "Die, Birdy!" Deadpool fires at the crow and now the Crow lost his eye in the sky. Fortunately, he does find Deadpool thanks to the gun shot and Deadpool's yelling. The Crow leaps over the crate deadpool was hiding behind and aims his gun at Deadpool. Click. The gun is empty. "HA! One does not simply fire an unlimited amount of rounds! Now face mine." click. Deadpool is also out of ammo. "Crap." The Crow then grabs Deadpool and throws him several feet. "Damn. You're... uhg... strong too." The Crow walks over to Deadpool but he leaps up, pulls out his katanas and cut the Crow's right arm and left leg. Deadpool contiues to swing "CHOP CHOP CHOP CHOP." The Crow pulls out a switch blade and stabs Deadpool's left hand and flips him over. Deadpool land on his feet and yells out:"Hurrah!" He then realizes the katana that was in his left hand is now in the Crow's. "Huroo." The Crow comes at Deapool and the two melee it out. However, Deadpool realises that the cuts on the Crow's arm and leg are not healing. "At least I know can "kill" kill you!" The Crow realizes the cuts and is not as confident. Despite this, though, the Crow continues to fight and is still stronger than Deadpool. The fight continues and, with a slip of the hand, pulls out one of his Sais, stabs the Crow in the leg and batters his sword away. "You Have beaten me." The Crow says "No shit, Shurlock." "Pity. I had one man left to bring revenge upon and then I would go in piece." Deadpool raises his sword for the final blow, but before he could strike, he had a thought. "Wait! My brain is working! Yes... yes.... yeah, some taco's after this would be good. We should really go to Pancharo's. They got some kick-ass steak tacos, but first, the plan." ------------------------------------------------------------- Inside a nice Suite, Black-Hound is called. "What is it.... He got him? Well, bring him in." Moments latter, two men carrying a body wrapped in trash bags is brought in, fallowed by Deadpool eating a taco from Pancharo's and two other men. Black-Hound removes the plastic on the bodies face and finds the Crow. He then turns around towards Deadpool. "Well, Mister Deadpool, You got the man." He snaps his finger and one of his men grabs a suit case full of money and give it to Deadpool. Deadpool looks at the suit case and then Black-Hound. "$3,000,000. It's all there." Deadpool tells him: "You know, after this job, I wanted you to die. However, the money told me otherwise." "I'm glad the money told you otherwise." "But you know what the best part is?" "What?" "I get the money, AND you DIE!" As Deadpool said that, the Crow's body sits up and stabs the two men behind Black-Hound, pulled out his switch-blade and puts it at Black-Hound's neck. Black-Hound's other two men try to respond. "Oh, No you don't!" Deadpool unsheathes his katana in lightning speed and decapates them both. In the Crow's mercy, Black-Hound starts to beg for his life. "You ruined my life. My life and my lovers. You will suffer our pain." The Crow touches Black-Hound's eyes and makes him feel the pain the Crow and his lover went through. Black-Hound dies in an agonizing way. The Crow throws the body away. He then gives Deadpool his thanks: "Thank you, Deadpool. You really helped me." "No prob, Mimy. I f--ked you up so I should help you out. Besides, I still get my $3,000,000. Now, what will you do now?" "I can now go to rest with piece." "Yeah... you go do that. Me? I'm heading to the closest game store. I need a new X-Box 360. Red ring of death. Well, so long." And with that, the two went their separate ways. '''Winner: DEADPOOL Expert Opinion What gave Deadpool the victory in this was his superior weapons, his teleportation device and his experence. The Crow had him in physicality, mental health and pain tolerance but Deadpool has overall better weapons and skills, a device that allows him to teleport from place to place and has fought and even beat tougher enemies. The Real deal breaker however was that Deadpool's healing factor doesn't have a source that can easily be removed. Overall, The Crow is a deadly foe but Deadpool Is Deadlier. Nest Battle Voter's Choice *Final Echo Elite vs Savaged Locust *Free French Forces vs Norwegian Resistance Forces *Ghost Rider vs Judge Death Choice the next battle in the Comments Category:Blog posts